


Недодали! (Gave less than required)

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Йоре всегда мало еды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Недодали! (Gave less than required)

Йору разбудила Неморта. «Я голодна, — нетерпеливо заявила золотая. — Да и тебе надо поесть».  
Госпожа Вейра нехотя поднялась с постели, медленно, лениво оделась и обулась. Раньше, в первые Обороты после Запечатления, ей нравилось ухаживать за Немортой, потакать её прихотям. Если Йора начинала кормить золотую, то это означало, что какая-нибудь заботливая кухарка обязательно похлопочет и принесёт поднос с едой, а то и пару, для самой Госпожи. Ей старались угодить, приговаривая, что «бедняжка Йора совсем утомилась, занимаясь королевой». А потом, когда Неморта выросла и стала есть куда реже, всё изменилось. Теперь Госпоже Вейра самой приходилось идти за едой, и не всегда ей доставалось самое лучшее.  
Как-то раз она пожаловалась на это, но в ответ получила от Ф’лона резкую отповедь, что ей нельзя переедать, да и королеве надо бы есть поменьше. Но Йора к этим словам так и не прислушалась.  
«Что там у нас сегодня на завтрак — опять мясо жилистых верров и тебе, и мне?» — мысленно проворчала Йора.  
«Необязательно. Другие драконы передают: только что прибыл караван с десятиной», — ответила Неморта и, так же нехотя, как и её всадница, выбралась на карниз вейра. Йоре не хотелось спускаться по крутой лестнице, поэтому она кое-как вскарабкалась на Неморту, и та спрыгнула с карниза. Лень всадницы передалась и дракону: золотая планировала вниз и почти не взмахивала крыльями, не собираясь утруждать себя ради короткого полёта до чаши Вейра. Лишь пару раз ей поневоле пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не попасть в восходящий поток.  
— Ну, и что у нас тут? — надменно осведомилась всадница у Ф’лона, уже успевшего встретить караванщика.  
— Холд Полукруглый прислал десятину. Один из немногих, кто ещё верен Вейру, — отозвался Ф’лон.  
Йора скривилась: как правило, морской холд присылал им неисчислимые запасы рыбы, от которой её уже едва не тошнило. Ей хотелось свежего, вкусного мяса, а ещё какой-нибудь сладкой выпечки. Госпожа слезла с Неморты и вместе с Ф’лоном занялась изучением документов, которые предоставил караванщик. Королева, поведя носом и учуяв запах рыбы, с презрением двинулась к загону с жилистыми веррами.  
Список привезённых припасов вовсе не порадовал Йору.  
— Я с такой пищей скоро сама рыбой стану! — обиженно заявила она.  
— Моя Госпожа, наш холд славится морским промыслом, — произнёс караванщик, но наткнулся на гневный взгляд Йоры и поспешил замолчать.  
— Нет, это никуда не годится! — продолжила возмущаться Госпожа. — Во имя Скорлупы, ну почему нам не привозят десятину из Керуна? Сочное, превосходное мясо — вот что нужно драконам и всадникам!  
— Йора, ты прекрасно знаешь, что большинство холдов Перна не считают себя обязанными платить десятину тому Вейру, которому её не выплачивали раньше, — начал было Ф’лон, но был прерван новой гневной тирадой:  
— Теперь только один Вейр, и все холды обязаны нам платить десятину, причём не какой-нибудь тухлой рыбой!  
Тут уже пришёл черёд возмутиться караванщику:  
— Холд Полукруглый никогда не поставлял Вейру испорченные продукты! К тому же, загляните на последнюю страницу списка…  
— Что там ещё? — ворчливо осведомилась Йора, и нехотя принялась за чтение. Прошло несколько минут (читала она плоховато), и глаза Госпожи округлились. — Вяленое мясо! Но откуда?  
— Как вы верно успели заметить, из Керуна. Они не стали собирать полный караван десятины, но передали нам груз с мясом, чтобы угодить Вейру и его Госпоже, — ответил караванщик.  
Казалось, это должно было удовлетворить Йору, но она лишь возмутилась ещё больше:  
— Как это они не смогли собрать полный караван?! Мясо от них — это, конечно, хорошо, но мало! — и, продолжая возмущаться, Йора пошла к Неморте.  
— Прошу простить нашу Госпожу за несдержанные слова, — виновато развёл руками Ф’лон. — Удивительно, что она не произнесла свою любимую фразу…  
— Это какую же? — заинтересовался караванщик, и тут издалека послышался голос Йоры:  
— А мне недодали!  
— Кажется, она ответила на ваш вопрос, — с иронической улыбкой заметил Ф’лон и принялся вместе с остальными всадниками разгружать десятину…


End file.
